Blinded
by Rhapsody's Song
Summary: songfic IK Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight, but this time it's pretty bad. What will he do to make it up to her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! T.T The song is Blinded by Third Eye Blind

Inuyasha stood at the old, dry well, looking down into its depths but not truly seeing anything at all. He was fighting an inner battle. **I can't go see her now. It'll only make things worse anyway**_, _he thought. He moved to turn away and go back to camp but hesitated again. That nagging feeling inside him wouldn't go away.

**Damn,** he thought. **That's the problem with being humans. So sentimental.**

**But Kagome's human,** said that annoying part of his brain that seemed always to be right.

**How was I suppose to know she was trying to help anyway?**

_~Flashback~_

_Inuyasha leapt back from the beetle demon. Both he and his opponent were covered in blood. Well, blood from Inuyasha and slime from the demon. He was panting heavily and completely focused on the fight. He had lost the Tetseiga earlier, but there was nothing he could do about that now. It was too far out of reach, stuck in the ground somewhere, and his life wasn't being threatened, so he didn't necessarily need it yet. They circled each other warily. The beetle made horrid clicking noises and lunged towards Inuyasha, the shard of the Shikon jewel embedded in its forehead gleaming wickedly. Inuyasha easily leapt out of the way, but just as he did, the beetle demon turned around and began to run away._

**Oh, no you don't**_, thought Inuyasha, chasing after itand managing to leap onto it's back, hanging on tightly as it tried to buck him off. Suddenly, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. _**Kagome!** _She was standing up ahead, directly in the way of the beetle. She had her back to them so she had not noticed the giant demon charging her way yet. If she didn't move, she would be crushed under the many trampling legs of the demon._

_"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted, but she didn't hear him. She seemed to be bent over, struggling with something, but he couldn't see what it was. In any case, she didn't move._

_Inuyasha looked once more at the demon and, with an annoyed grunt, bounded towards Kagome. He saw her straighten and grin triumphantly. She was holding something in her hand, but he didn't see what it was because by now, he'd reached her and grabbed her, none too gently, around the waist and carried her out of the path of the beetle demon seconds before it reached them and tossed her into an ungracious heap a safe distance away, ignoring her indignant cry, before hurrying after the demon, now already a small speck in the distance. He hadn't even spared her a second glance._

_He'd returned furious, and, without bothering to allow her to explain, proceeded to yell at her. "You stupid wench! What were you thinking! Didn't you at least hear me call! You were supposed to stay out of the way. I HAD that demon! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have lost the shard. Stupid human. I can't believe I agreed to go on this quest with you. I could have done better on my own. You know, for someone who looks so much like Kikyo, you sure don't act like her. You should learn to—"_

_He was interrupted by Kagome who, up until then had been too stunned to talk, but she had finally regained her voice and shouted back at him with just as much and perhaps even more vehemence. "You're just a giant stubborn, ungrateful…THING! I _thought_ you would appreciate some help! I was wor—" She stopped suddenly, surprised at herself._

_"What?"_

_"Never mind," she said, getting up. "I'm going home. Oh, and by the way, here's your sword." She tossed him the Tetsaiga._

_Inuyasha caught it and turned back to her but she was already gone._

_~End flashback~_

Inuyasha grunted angrily. _It was her fault for getting in the way. I shouldn't have to apologize to her._

_Oh suck it up! It's your fault so get over it. Now go apologize to her._

_Fine! But if we regret this, it's going to be your fault!_

_But I'm you._

_-_-;;_

He leapt into the well before he had a chance to change his mind. There was a flash of light and he felt like he was suspended in mid-air, floating through space. It actually seemed like he could see the universe in the split second that it took for him to cross between worlds. Then he was on the other side, seemingly in the same well, but this time he was inside, judging by the roof overhead.

He got out with a simple bound and let himself out of the shrine, the wooden door sliding shut behind him with the slightest whisper. He made his way to Kagome's house, his steps slow and uncertain. He easily slipped in through the window like he'd done so many times before, but this time he felt more hesitant, like he was trespassing. _What's wrong with you? _He thought to himself with annoyance. _You've done this a million times. Suddenly now you feel like a felon?_ He shook the feeling off and proceeded through the house to Kagome's room.

_Just an old friend coming over  
Now to visit you and  
That's what I've become  
I let myself in  
Though I know I'm not supposed to but  
I never know when I'm done_

He walked down the narrow halls, his feet dragging more and more as he approached. He knew that he had to apologize to her, but he did not know how to do it. He got to her room and the door was closed. He knocked gently on the door but there was no answer. After knocking once more with the same results, he quietly turned the knob and went in.

She wasn't in her room, but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. The room was small, but neat, her homework and books in an organized pile on her desk, her bed made with a worn teddy bear sitting on the pillow. The entire place was filled with her scent and he took a deep breath, enjoying it. It was then that he truly realized it: he loved her_._ He surprised himself with this thought because he knew that it was real, not just because she looked like Kikyo. What he once had with Kikyo, well, he'd thought he loved her, but now she was gone and the Kikyo that he had once known, not the cruel Kikyo walking the Earth at the moment, but the kind priestess that played with children and treated the wounds and diseases of poor villagers, that Kikyo would want him to be happy, no matter who he chose.

He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he was surprised when he realized that the water had been turned off and the sound of a door opening and shutting could be heard. He crept closer. A small crack in the door revealed her, standing in front of the mirror, fogged up with the steam from her shower. She took a towel and wiped a small circle so she could see herself in it, and began brushing her hair. She was wearing a simple white bathrobe tied loosely at the waist.

_And I see you fogging up the mirror  
Vapor around your body glistens in the shower  
And I wanna stay right here  
And look down on you for an hour  
Or stay and let the day just fade away  
In a wild dedication  
Take the moment of hope  
And let it run_

Inuyasha stared in fascination. She was so beautiful, her wet raven hair hanging down her back in small waves. Her looks were very similar to Kikyo's, that was true, but some qualities such as her hair and her eyes, so open and kind, not to mention her fiery yet friendly personality made her unique. He loved her. He was sure of it now. _But what of Kikyo?_ thought that traitorous part of his mind, but he pushed the thought away. To think of that would be opening the door to a whole new world of problems. For now, he just relished the moment of clarity, realizing his love for Kagome.

He wished that time would freeze. He wanted to be there forever, just watching her like this. She seemed so peaceful, even doing such mundane things as brushing out the knots in her hair.

She paused, staring at herself. He wondered what happened when he noticed the slight quiver in her shoulders. Looking at the mirror, he saw her image reflected in it. Two trails of tears ran down her face, and he noticed the sad expression she wore. 

_Never look back  
At all the damage we have done now  
To each other  
To each other  
To each other_

He was surprised. _I must have really hurt her, _he thought. Guilt struck him like a bolt of lightning and suddenly, all he wanted was to go in and comfort her, to make those tears go away.

But all he could do was stand and watch as she wallowed in her own grief. He felt like a coward. He was disgusted with himself but when he saw her like that, it was like he had suddenly been paralyzed. He couldn't move at all no matter how hard he tried.

_But when I see you  
It's like I'm staring down the sun  
And I'm blinded  
There's nothing left to do  
And still I see you_

He'd never believed in fate before, or any of that stuff that implied somebody else made the decisions over you. Nobody could control him. Besides, if somebody actually controlled everything that happened, they definitely had it in for him. Otherwise, how did he end up with such a crap-ass life? That mere fact by itself would keep him from believing in fate if only to spite it.

The fact that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation had always just been a strange coincidence to him. People had told him before that it was Fate of course, but he'd just scoffed. He'd liked looking at her at first, just so he could remember his time with Kikyo, but then he started noticing their differences, and to his surprise, he began liking them.

Of course, he knew that she thought he only liked her because she looked like Kikyo. In fact, up until recently, he'd dismissed all feelings for her as feelings for Kikyo, but he now knew better.

_I never believe that things that they happen for a reason  
And they never go as planned  
I wanted to thank you for a vision that was lost that you returned  
But you're past where you understand_

Suddenly he heard a gasp as she turned and looked straight at him. _Damn. Must have seen me in the mirror,_ he thought.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily, quickly brushing the tears from her face. "What are you doing here?!"

Inuyasha bit back an angry retort forcefully. He was here to make amends. Nevertheless, being the stubborn ox-brain he was, he responded, "I can do whatever I want. Just because I have some prayer beads on does not mean you're the boss of me."

Kagome's face filled with rage. "No, you can't, Inuyasha," she hissed, saying his name like a bad word.

He blanched, looking at her. He knew that he'd said some bad things, but he hadn't been _that_ bad…had he? He looked at her, guilt raging through him as he realized what he'd done.

"You always think that you can just waltz right in and do whatever you want just because you're the guy who swings the big sword around. You're so pig-headed…" she continued on as he just watched her. At first, anger grew inside of him at her words and accusations, but soon the guilt that had taken him over since the moment he stepped into the house had overridden it.

Now her appetite is blown  
Little else is known  
'cept she's a little angry  
Grabs a towel, looks away  
The heat fades with the day  
And I fall down on what to say  
Oh something clean, let me be clever  
Hey oh, well, whatever  
But that's not what I mean  
Where we're been has left us burnt still  
I wont turn now from a fight  
You know I'll never win

"I love you," he said quietly. 

Her jaw snapped shut in mid rant and stared at him in disbelief as if a giant horn had grown out of his head.

"What-What did you say?" she asked quietly. He heard the hope and vulnerability in her voice, as if she was afraid he'd hurt her. He cursed at himself, knowing that it was his fault.

"I love you," he said, this time louder and with conviction. When she still stared at him, he continued. "And I'm sorry…for hurting you earlier. It was my fault, and you were just trying to help. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. And—" The rest of his apology was lost forever as he suddenly found his words stopped by a set of lips on his own.

After a moment of surprise, he responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying her smell, the feel of her. He tasted salt on her lips and realized that it was from her tears. He held her closer, trying to make up for the pain he'd caused her before. 

_Cause when I see you  
You know all the things I've done  
And I am blinded  
Like I'm staring down the sun  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
It's like I'm staring down the sun_

He was surprised and not a little disappointed when she suddenly pushed away. "No," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"This is wrong," she said, wincing as if the words caused her pain. "You love Kikyo. You-You just think you love me because I look like her."

"Kagome," he said, "I know that what you think, but it's not true. I love you, Kagome Higurashi, not because you are the reincarnation of my former love, but because you are you."

The brilliant smile she gave at these words made him hate himself even more for what he was about to say next, but he could not lie to her. "But…I still love Kikyo. I think I always will. If you want me to choose between the two of you, I cannot…at least not yet. I just want you to know that I love you too…" he drifted off, knowing how stupid he sounded. How could he expect her to return his love when he spilt his between two women? "Kagome, I—"

"It's okay," she said quietly, putting two fingers on his lips to stop him from talking. "I understand, Inuyasha." She smiled at him, but he couldn't help but notice it wasn't quite as bright and filled with happiness as her previous one.

He pulled her close and just held her, not knowing what else to do. The time would come, he knew, when he would have to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. But it wasn't now. He would wait, and when the time came to make his decision, he would. Somehow, he would choose, but not yet. Not today.

Time it passes and it tells us what we're left with  
We become the things we do  
Me, I'm a fool spent from defiance, yeah you got me but  
I didn't give up on you  
But the rest is not a t-shirt or a swan song, no  
Heat is born again and  
It's not easy being me  
When I can't promise I will mend  
Or bend when you believe  
That we are fixed now from our birth  
And I've just fallen back to earth  
Still you know I'll try again  
Cause I believe that we are lucky  
We are golden  
We have stolen manners in the days when we were one

They stood in their embrace for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts and savoring the closeness.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome after a while, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "I want you to know, I love you, too. And I will always love you…no matter what."

He nodded, understanding the hidden meaning in her last few words. No matter who he chose, she would always be there. He hated himself all the more for putting her through this, if that was at all possible. His heart felt torn. On one side was his devotion to Kikyo, the kind hearted priestess that had been his first love. On the other was Kagome, the girl that he had been through so much with.

All the feelings overwhelmed him and in the end, he shoved them all aside, deciding to live in the moment. Bending down slowly, he kissed her again. Their lips met and fireworks went off in his head. He pushed all doubts aside and clung to the truth he'd realized.

He loved Kagome.

So when I see you  
In spite of all that we've become  
I'm still blinded  
But I'm still staring down the sun  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
When I see you  
  
Oh yeah  
I'm still staring down the sun  
Oh yeah  
I'm still staring down the sun  
Oh yeah  
Well I'm still staring down the sun  
I'm blinded  
  
When I see you…

A/N: so wudja think? My first songfic. A bit weird, I kno. But please review!!


	2. Flames!

OMG!! I can't believe I just got flamed. I mean, Dalfay 007, I don't know who you are but that actually really hurts. I don't know if you've ever been flamed yourself, but it is a real blow at a person's self-esteem. I think you should really think about your actions and not go around throwing insults at people that quickly…blah blah blah…

…..

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah, actually. I'm not one of those people. Flames really amuse me….well, I think they might. CONGRATULATIONS!!! Dalfay, you are my first flamer. Your name/obviously fake name shall be remembered for the rest of time (or maybe the next few days until lack of sleep causes me to forget everything I know).

Um…one thing I have to say though, if you're going to write a flame, some suggestions would be nice, I mean, I gladly bow down to my betters. Since you obviously believe you are one of them, please give me a good suggestion so that I might implement it next time and you might actually look like you know what you're talking about. Thanks a bunch!

Oh, and Peachy, thanks for stickin' up for me! Lol. I actually hadn't known I'd gotten that until I got your review alert thing. haha.

As a side note, I think, considering that this isn't actually a story and just an author's note, this will be erased soon. Nevertheless, I'm bored and stalling so I don't have to do homework. I'm also in an oddly hyper mood. So I'm taking the wasted time to write it anyway. Happy Thanksgiving All!!


End file.
